


A love letter in the snow

by theangelofdarkness



Series: Lockdown 2020 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, F/M, winter sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: Mark's been pining after a member of the German Olympic team for the last few days, but he's unsure how to start up a conversation with her. Especially when he learns she doesn't have social media. Perhaps he needs to have a more old school approach? Part of my finish my WIPs, Lockdown 2020 challenge.
Relationships: Britta Roeske/Mark Webber
Series: Lockdown 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702507
Kudos: 8





	A love letter in the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannahPelham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/gifts).



> While I'm currently in lockdown, I've been looking back through the files on my computer for WIP's I've wanted to finish but never found the time for, or ideas I've noted down but never got the chance to write. I've then been getting my friends to pick a fic, without knowing what it is, for me to finish and publish.
> 
> This particular fic I started back in 2018 during the Winter Olympics. It was supposed to be a sequel of sorts to my Simi story "Jumping To New Heights." Originally I planned for each of the German team to have their own story of romance at the Olympics, but sadly the games ended, I got a new job, and other ideas overtook me writing this series. I had been three quarters of the way through Britta's story though, so I thought during lockdown maybe I should finish it and publish it for you all. Hannah, as you picked this fic for me to finish it's gifted in your name. I hope you, and everyone else, enjoys it!

The athletes dining hall was one of the biggest social hubs in the Olympic village. No matter what sport you did, or which country you were from, athletes all need to eat from time to time. Meaning the hall was often buzzing with activity. For the last few days though there had been one person in particular who'd caught Mark's eye in the dining hall. The woman from the German team seemed quiet as she debated which food to eat, clearly concerned about what she was putting into her body. Mark hung back as he did every day. Watching her from a distance and sighing hopefully. She really was a beautiful woman, and there was something alluring about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was interested in her. As he watched her from afar he didn't notice his team mate coming over and standing next to him. "This is more painful than the time I broke my collar bone landing that bloody Dracula incorrectly." Dan groaned from next to Mark, making him jump a little. "Seriously just talk to her already." He argued rather loudly. Mark looked horrified at Dan 

"Shh! Dan she might hear you." He whispered. Looking back round to make sure she hadn't. The woman carried on selecting her dinner, oblivious to anyone talking about her. Dan rolled his eyes at Mark's comment. 

"Good." He replied bluntly as he looked at him. "Then maybe she'll show, despite being a woman, she has more balls than you because she'll actually come over and talk." He nodded to him. He'd watched Mark pining over the same woman for the last few days and now it was just getting painful. He knew sometimes the skeleton athlete just needed a shove in the right direction. Especially when it came to women. "Seriously Mark come on. Just talk to her already." 

"I'm waiting for my moment." He told Dan. Not wanting to be pushed into something too soon. He was taking some time to assess the situation before diving in. Though apparently his softly, softly approach wasn't going down well with Dan. 

"Mate if you wait any longer it'll be the closing ceremony." He nodded to him, not looking impressed at all right now. He gave Mark a look, who just sighed rather defeatedly. 

"Dan. I just need a little more time." He told him and gestured round the room. "This might look like a school canteen, but you can't just walk up to someone and start chatting to them." 

"Chicken." Dan smirked at him. Teasing him a bit. Mark chuckled at his comment. 

"Yes I'm a giant chicken." He nodded as he looked over at the woman. She'd selected her dinner and left to go and sit in the dining area. Heading off to sit on a bench by herself. Absorbed in her music she was listening too, and busy with her head in her book. He sighed again softly as he looked at her. "I'm not going to go and talk to her. Look I know nothing about her. It'll be awkward trying to talk." He said to Dan who just looked at him like he was stupid before snorting. 

"Mark you moron that's what the internet was invented for." He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, logging onto the internet. "Come on there's got to be a profile for her on a website somewhere. You can read that and get an idea who the hell she is. That way when you talk to her you'll at least know a little bit about her." 

"Wow, that's actually really nice of you. Thanks Dan." Mark replied, straightening up a little. He was surprised he hadn't thought of that idea. Dan just grinned at him happily. 

"You're welcome." He said as he clicked away on his phone. Trying to find some information. "And we are in business." He beamed. "Here we are, bio's for all the German athletes at this Olympics." He showed him the link and list with each athlete and their photo next to it. "What’s her name then?" 

"Well, according to Hulky's Instagram photo of her at the opening ceremony her name's Britta." Mark explained. He followed Nico on Instagram. And it had only been by chance he stumbled on his post from that night of the four German competitors. He'd been taken immediately by the woman smiling in the photo. Thinking she really did look beautiful. He'd counted his lucky stars the next day when he saw her in the dining hall. And since then he'd been watching her from afar. Summoning up the courage to go and talk to her. 

"No surname for her?" Dan asked as he started to scroll through the list looking for her. 

"If there is Hulky didn't put it down." He admitted. Dan shook his head. 

"Damn you really do know nothing about her." He mumbled. Mark gave him a glare, thought that didn't put Dan off as he merely smirked at him. "That's okay I can work without it, we have photos after all. And I can't imagine Britta is a common name in the German team." He explained. Dan scrolled through the link looking for her while Mark got dinner for himself and Dan. After a minute of searching Dan let out a small cheer. "Found her! And your mystery girl is Britta Roeske, freestyle skier for Team Germany specialising in moguls." He showed Mark the bio link. Sure enough it was Britta's photo attached to the bio. He grinned when he saw the information. 

"Yes! Great! Dan you're amazing!" He replied as they went to go and sit down with their food. "Thanks mate!" 

"You're more than welcome." Dan replied as he sat down, looking forward to dinner after burning off a lot of calories training for his event. "I've got some more info for her. According to her bio this is her second Winter Olympics. She scored a bronze last time out and is currently the women's world champion on moguls. She's tipped to take home the gold here." 

"Wow, she's got a medal?" Mark was surprised as he looked over to Britta sitting on her own reading. There was a serious air of calm around her right now, and not a level of arrogance. When medal winners returned to the games four years later, they could often come with some big ego's attached. Especially if they were odds on favourite to win their event. But Britta seemed very down to earth, which surprised Mark. 

"Yep. Oh and lucky for you she's single." Dan smirked and winked at Mark when he read that bit of information. Mark rolled his eyes at Dan's obvious hinting. But if he was being honest with himself a part of him was secretly glad she was single. It gave him more of a chance with her. 

"Good to know." He tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal. But it was clear to Dan he was glad about this news. The younger Australian decided not to push it, as tempting as it was. Mark needed some confidence boosting right now. 

"Very good for you." He agreed and carried on reading about her. "Oooh your girly topped her practice session yesterday for the moguls. Which shouldn’t be surprising considering everyone thinks she's going to win." He looked up and laughed. "Yeah she's out of your league mate." He confirmed. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Daniel." Mark glared and sulked a little. He had to admit she did sound a little out of his league. But he hoped that maybe if he just talked to her he could win her round. 

"You're welcome." Dan laughed. Mark sighed, rather exasperated, and decided to move on. 

"So any links to her social media profiles I should be aware of?" He asked as he cut up his chicken to eat. 

"Umm... Nope." Dan looked a little awkward as he got to the end of her bio. "According to her profile she's not on social media because she's painfully shy. Apparently Hulky tried to video her at the opening ceremony and she used another athlete as a shield." He laughed and loaded up the video from that night. Smirking when he saw Britta using Pascal as a shield. "Her friends call her scaredy-cat because of her fear of cameras and interviews." 

"Well that explains why she's sitting on her own then." Mark nodded before the rest of Dan's statement seemed to catch up with him. "Wait? She doesn't have social media?" He asked, his fork halfway to his mouth. When Dan nodded he groaned and put his fork down on the plate. "Fuck! Dan how am I supposed to get her attention then?" He asked. He'd hoped that he could have just messaged her on a social media account and waited for her to respond. Then they could have got a conversation going so things would be less awkward when he went to talk to her in the dining hall. Dan looked at him and groaned. 

"Talk to her!" He complained. "She's a human Mark. Granted a shy one, but I'm sure she'll talk to you if you go up to her and act friendly." 

"Dan, serious suggestions only now please." Mark argued as he slouched in his chair. "I can't just go up and start talking to her. It's awkward and weird and she would run for the hills I'm sure. Especially if she's shy. That's probably the last thing I should do with her." He argued 

"That was a serious suggestion." Dan replied back as he groaned again. "Mark! Grow some balls and talk to her." He said bluntly. 

"You're a moron." Mark shook his head. Convinced talking to Britta outright without testing the water first was a stupid idea. 

"Gee thanks for that." Dan rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "Well it's either talk to her like a normal person. Or if your insisting on contacting her before hand because you're a wimp, you'll need to be a creepy as hell stalker following her round to find out the room she's staying in, and go old fashioned by sending her a love letter." He suggested as a joke. Though he noticed Mark looked a little thoughtful at that. 

"Option two has potential." Mark mused. Dan scoffed at his response. 

"You've got to be kidding me?! Seriously!" He looked at Mark like he was a prized idiot, which in Dan's mind right now he was for thinking that the creepy option was the best one. "I think the ice has rattled the two braincells you have. That is not the way to get a girl to notice you Mark!" He argued with him. 

"I know Dan! You're probably right about that." He held up his hands in a sign of surrender. 

"I'm definitely right about that!" He gave him a look. 

"Definitely right." He sighed at him again before looking over at Britta again. She was still engrossed in her book, not paying attention to the world around her. "I don't know, there's something romantic about a love letter." He admitted. It was rare he ever got the chance to be romantic. But he was sure Britta would be worth the effort. 

"Yeah love letters are romantic. As long as they don't come with a stalker!" He argued. But when he saw Mark looking down he sighed. He was supposed to be cheering Mark up and convincing him to talk to the girl. Not ridiculing him. "Okay. Let's suspend reality for a second and say she doesn't notice a six foot something Aussie following her like a lovesick puppy. How are you getting the note to her?" He asked him. "You can't even step foot in the German team's headquarters." 

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead." He admitted as he sat there and thought. Wondering if he knew a member of the German team who could help him by letting him in, or deliver the letter on his behalf. He looked at Dan as he watched his friend tuck into his dinner as an idea hit him. He gasped. "Wait! I've got it! I'm giving it to you!" He beamed at Dan. The young man looked up in confusion at his suggestion. 

"Yeah nice try mate, I'm not allowed in their headquarters either." Dan pointed out to him as he carried on eating. Despite his protest Mark carried on explaining his idea to him. 

"No, you're not going to sneak in." He promised. "But Hulky competes in the freestyle snowboarding with you." 

"He does." Dan nodded, still not following the trail of thought Mark was having. "So you want Hulky to break us into German HQ? I don't think he's going to go along with that plan Mark. Especially as I'm one of his competitors." He nodded. Mark rolled his eyes at Dan, wondering how he'd not seen it yet. 

"No, I'm not breaking into the headquarters." He sighed, realising he had to spell it out for him. "But you've got training soon with him. So, I write my letter to Britta and I give it to you. You then give it to him. And he passes it onto Brita." He explained to him. Hoping that Dan would go with the plan. "No stalking, and a lovely love letter delivered to her as well. Everybody wins." He grinned. Impressed with the own genius of his plan. Dan laughed at him. 

"That has got to be the most convoluted plot to get a woman to talk to you I've ever heard in my life." He rolled his eyes. Wondering why exactly Mark was going to all this effort. As far as he could see all he needed to do was just talk to the girl. Not come up with some crazy plan to give her a letter. It wasn't that difficult to talk to her surely? But Mark apparently was determined to carry this out. Even Dan's laughter hadn't put him off. He was convinced this was the way forward. 

"Well it's all I've got right now so I'm afraid it's my only shot to get Britta to notice me." He argued with him as he enjoyed his dinner. Determined to make this work no matter what. "All you have to do is give a letter to Hulky. Even you can do that Dan." He nodded at him. 

"What's in it for me then?" Dan asked as he ate some of his rice. Mark looked at him. 

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. Wondering why his teammate could be such a dick sometimes. 

"Yes, what's in it for me if I help you with mission hopeless?" Dan asked him. Mark simply rolled his eyes. 

"The satisfaction of knowing you made your teammate a happy man and that you helped the course of what could be a beautiful relationship?" He suggested to him. Looking rather hopeful that his plea would inspire Dan into helping. It didn't though. 

"Yeah not going for that mate." Dan smirked. Mark groaned. 

"Fine. I'll cover your bar bill for a night out in Aus when we get back." He suggested to him. Dan grinned again when he heard that. 

"So when do you think this letter will be written then?" He asked him.

* * *

Seb frowned as he came into the dorm room he shared with Nico and Pascal following a rare afternoon off relaxing with Kimi. The room had three single beds in it with a German flag hanging on the wall. There were helmets, gloves and socks, drying towels, gym gear, ski suits, coats, and lycra outfits everywhere. It was fair to say the boys loved the lived-in look. On the wall were photos as well of the boys and their family and friends to motivate them while they were here. Seb came in and thumped his bag down on the bed. Taking his jacket off as he looked at his roommates weirdly. Nico and Pascal were looking at an envelope in Nico's hand, holding it up to the light as if they were trying to read what was inside of it. "What's going on?" He asked them as both boys looked over at him. Taking the letter down from the light. 

"Nico was given an anonymous letter today by Dan to give to Britta." Pascal explained to him. That caught Seb's attention as he looked at the letter in Nico's hand. 

"Wait, you got a letter to give to Britta?" He asked as he sat down on his bed. Throwing his gym bag and coat onto the floor as he looked at the two of them. Nico held up the letter, and sure enough on the front in a not so elegant scrawl was Britta's name. There was no other information or defining features, just her name. Meaning whoever it was, they likely were someone in the Olympic Village. 

"Yes I did." Nico nodded as he span the letter back round and looked at it again. Scrutinising the name on the front for what felt like the dozenth time that hour. Hoping it would magically change and reveal the name of the person who sent it. "It just has her name on it. It's clearly someone in the Australian team though if it came from Dan." He nodded to Sebastian. "He promises the letter's not from him and I believe him. He was way too calm about handing it over. If it was from him. He'd freak out I'm sure." He nodded. His gut was telling him that Dan was not the person they were after. 

"But Dan wouldn't tell you who the letter was from?" Pascal asked him. Taking the letter from him and looking at it too. It was bugging him that they had no idea who it was from and he really wanted to know now. Nico shook his head. 

"Nope." He replied. "And trust me, I tried everything to get the answer out of him. He claims he's been sworn to secrecy." He nodded as he took the letter back from Pascal. Dan had been insistent the letter could only stay in his hands till he saw Britta, to make sure the letter got to her personally. 

"Sounds ominous." Seb admitted as he looked at the letter in Nico's hand. "So what are we going to do?" He asked them. Of course a part of him wanted to know who it was. But a part of him also knew that it would be a massive invasion of privacy if they did read the letter. 

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Pascal asked. 

"Well... Are we just going to hand this letter to Britta?" Seb asked them. Sitting up in his bed in concern. "We don't know who it's from, it could be anything." He pointed out. 

"Seb's right." Nico sighed as he flipped the letter over in his hand. Looking at the back of the envelope with the flap stuck down. "It would be improper for us to hand over a letter from a stranger." He nodded. 

"I'm glad you think so." Seb nodded. Glad to see his teammates were seeing reason. However, after saying that Nico then had an evil grin on his face. 

"Which is why we're going to open it and see who it's from." He smirked as Pascal fist pumped the air in victory. Seb bolted up from his bed at the suggestion. Totally horrified. 

"What?!" He spluttered as he looked at the pair of them. "Nico no! You can't!" 

"Oh come on Seb we should open this letter." Nico rolled his eyes as Pascal nodded next to him, an evil grin on his face. "I mean you're right in a way. It could be irresponsible for us to hand over this letter without knowing who sent it." He nodded as he turned the letter back over to see Britta's name. "Who knows what could be inside this letter? They could have put poison in it. Or it could be a letter bomb. Or maybe anthrax." 

"You think someone sent a letter of anthrax to Britta?" Seb raised his eyebrow. Wondering where on earth Nico was getting his ideas from. 

"She is the world champion. It could be an easy way of bumping her off for the competition." Pascal nodded, clearly on Nico's side and wanting to open the envelope to see what was inside. 

"Exactly." Nico nodded as he looked at Seb before gasping. Holding the letter up again to try to see inside it. "Or maybe it's citizenship papers." He suggested. "Maybe Australia are granting her citizenship, so she'll compete for them and get them a gold at the Olympics." 

"That's even more crazy than the anthrax suggestion Nico." Seb said bluntly to him. Clearly not impressed with the idea of opening the letter. Though his arguments were falling on deaf ears as Nico and Pascal shrugged them off. 

"Hey it's all possible." Pascal shrugged. "I still think we should open it." He nodded. Nico nodded at the suggestion as Seb shook his head. Getting out of bed and rushing over to them. Nico held the letter close to his chest. Clearly not wanted Seb to get his hands on it. He knew if he did they didn't have a chance of reading it. 

"That's a massive invasion of privacy!" Sebastian argued. Though he sensed no matter what he said, Nico and Pascal were opening the letter anyway. It was just too tempting for them not to open it. 

"Oh come on Seb it's not as if she's going to tell us who sent her the letter." Pascal looked at him. "And it's going to drive us mad otherwise." 

"Pascal's right. I'm all for opening the letter. We're just checking it's not anything dangerous for Britta." Nico said. Trying to justify his reasoning for opening the letter. When he saw the scowl on Seb's face however he knew that they were going to have to change tact if they wanted him on board. "Come on Seb you know how sensitive she is." He said to him. Coming up with a new plan and reasoning for opening the letter. "What if this is an abusive letter? It could send her into a spiral. And that's the last thing she needs when she's competing." He could see the frown disappearing from Sebastian's face and knew they were winning him round to their thoughts. "If it's not a bad letter, we can seal it back up with no harm done. And if it is a nasty letter, we can get rid of it and she's none the wiser. No harm done to her mental health." 

Seb sighed as he thought about what Nico said. He knew just how vulnerable Britta could be. One of the reason's she'd not got social media was she knew she wouldn't be able to handle potentially abusive comments. So the thought of this letter containing an abusive message that would most definitely knock her confidence before the competition was too much for Seb. Especially if he knew that there was something he could do to stop it. 

"Fine." He cracked and Nico and Pascal cheered in victory. Big grins on their faces. Seb pointed a finger at them. "But only because I don't want her working herself up into a state before she's due to compete." He warned them. Knowing this was a huge breach of privacy. 

"Sweet!" Pascal grinned. "Hulky quick open it before Sebby changes his mind." He warned him. Nico needed no further encouragement and carefully tore open the letter. Getting the handwritten note out. 

"No bombs and no powder. Looks like the letter's not trying to hurt her." Nico nodded. 

"Told you." Seb shrugged as Hulky unfolded the letter. The handwriting was the same messy scrawl on the front. 

"Yeah, yeah Sebby." Nico rolled his eyes as the three boys started to read the letter.

* * *

Britta wasn't quite sure what it was exactly the boys wanted. But the garbled voicemail they’d left on her phone sounded rather urgent. So rather than go back to her room to have a relaxing shower after training for her mogul event, she headed to the boys dorm room in the Germany team headquarters. It didn't take her long to find the room and she let herself in. Rolling her eyes slightly when she saw how messy it was. "Hey guys, I got your message. How were your days?" She asked as she came in. She looked up to find Nico, Seb, and Pascal all stood together in a huddle grinning like idiots. Britta took one look at them and sighed. Folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrow up at them. "What have you done?" She asked them. Knowing if they were standing there like that they'd been up to no good. As if to prove her points the boys started shaking their head and defending themselves, all still grinning though which just confirmed in Britta's mind whatever they were saying it was untrue. 

"What?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound indignant but failing miserably thanks to the huge grin and cheer in his voice. "Why do you think we've done something Britta?" 

"Because you're all grinning like idiots and that can only mean something bad." She told them bluntly. Looking between the three of them 

"You always assume the worst of us Britta." Pascal smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at his comment. 

"And 90% of the time I'm proven right." She nodded at them. "So what is it?" She asked. The boys knew at this point there was no point in denying what they did anymore. Instead Nico sighed, knowing they were going to have to come clean about reading her letter. 

"Okay before we tell you. You have to promise you won't be mad with us." He tried to appeal to her, hoping she wouldn't get too mad with them. Britta apparently was beyond that stage now as she started to glare at the three boys. 

"It all depends what you morons have done." She explained. When the boys shifted about and didn't answer the question she got annoyed. "Just tell me!" She argued. 

"Fine." Nico sighed and looked at her. Knowing he was going to be in a lot of trouble for this with her. "So after my practice session today Dan gave me a letter he said was from a member of the Aussie Olympic team. The letter wasn't for me and it wasn't from him, but I needed to pass it on, on behalf of the original person. The letter was addressed to you." He explained. Britta was looking rather confused, wondering what exactly this had to do with her. Nico carried on talking. "So I took the letter and brought it back here. Only we got worried that an anonymous letter could have something like Anthrax in it, or that it could be a horrible note. So... We kind of read the letter to make sure it wasn't." He admitted. Pulling out the envelope from behind his back that was clearly open. Britta gasped at the letter before glaring at the three boys. 

"You read my letter!" She argued. Not impressed at all at the three of them. "That was supposed to be private!" 

"Britta can't you see we were doing it from a good place?" Pascal asked. Trying to appeal to reason right now. He held his hands up in surrender. "We didn't want you to be stressed while you were competing." 

"You assholes!" She spat. Glaring at the three of them 

"It was a weird letter. We just didn't want you getting sick from something bad in the letter or for you to be scared because it was a threatening letter." Nico said. He had hoped for Britta to take the news a lot better than this. But apparently she wasn't. 

"You're still assholes!" She glared. 

"Britta we know we shouldn't have done it." Seb sighed to her. "And we're really sorry we invaded your privacy like that. You have to believe us the intention came from a good place." He said softly. Hoping to appeal to her more than Pascal and Nico had. "We were worried for you and we only wanted to make sure it wasn't something that would hurt you in any way. If we'd have known it was a safe letter we never would have read it I promise. Please can you forgive us?" He asked. Britta let out a huff but Seb could slowly see some of the tension going from her shoulders. He knew that the worst of the argument was over with her. 

"I'll think about it." She muttered. "So am I allowed to have my private letter now please?" She asked them. 

"Of course." Nico nodded and gave her the envelope with the letter. She took it from his hands and opened it to read the handwritten letter inside. 

* * *

_Dear Britta,_

_I’m sorry if this note seems a little out of the blue but I wasn’t sure how to get a hold of you, seeing as you don’t have social media. I’ve seen you around the village, especially in the athletes dining hall. But I’ve been too nervous to strike up a conversation with you. I doubt you’ve noticed me, I’m the Aussie guy staring at you from across the dining hall._

_You seem like a nice person, and very into books as well. You always seem to be by yourself reading whenever I see you which I think is cool. I know you’re rather shy so I was hoping by sending you a note it would be a little less scary than me coming straight up to talk to you._

_Congratulations on topping your practice session on the moguls, I really think you have a chance to win your event and go home with a medal. Despite the fact I’ll be going against some of my compatriots I’ll be cheering you on for the gold._

_I’m sorry if this letter is a dorky idea, I swear I’m not that much of an idiot in person. I just really have no idea what to put down on a piece of paper. Guess I’m finding out why I became an athlete. Words and writing were never my strong suit!_

_If you feel you would like to meet me for a date, I would be very honoured. Meet me outside the sliding centre tomorrow at 7pm, and maybe we can go for coffee or something?_

_I hope to see you very soon so we can get to know one another more. And you can hopefully realise while my letter writing skills aren’t top, I’m not as much of an idiot as I’ve been in this letter._

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

As she got further on through the letter she could feel her cheeks getting redder. Knowing that the boys had read this and now knew she had a secret admirer who wanted to meet her. At the end of the letter she looked up at the three of them blushing. She could see from the grins on their faces there was no way they were letting this go anytime soon. "And you all read this letter did you?" She asked rather stupidly. 

"We did!" Seb grinned. Unable to be serious right now. "Britta this is so sweet you have an admirer." He nodded. She put the letter away and groaned. 

"Don't." She begged them but it was too late. Seb's comment opened the floodgates for the boys to start teasing. 

"So what are you going to do?" Pascal asked her. Wondering if she would act on the letter and go and see the person who sent it. "Are you going to go to the meeting point? Can we tag along and see who it is?" Britta snapped her head round to Pascal and glared. 

"No!" She argued back loudly. "You can't tag along!" 

"So you are going?" Pascal asked her. Glad that maybe she was throwing herself out there like that. Britta realised the implication of what she was saying and shook her head. Clearly starting to get rather flustered with the questioning and teasing. 

"I don't know!" She shook her head. Looking rather confused. She looked down at the letter in her hand and sighed. Whoever they were they were clearly very sweet to go this much effort to get a letter to her. And a part of her was saying that she should give them a chance. Even if the letter was very out of the blue. There was something romantic about it, like a plot out of one of the romance novels she’d been reading during her down time. "Maybe?" she mumbled as she looked at the letter. 

"Well we should come along too. We could be your protection if the guy turns out to be a psycho." Seb reasoned with her. Britta gave her friend a glare. The very last thing she needed were her three teammates here tagging along to ruin her date with whoever this person was. 

"You're not coming along Seb." She said bluntly as she put the letter into her coat pocket. It was pointless really, she was sure the boys probably had already taken photos of it for their records. She just really hoped they wouldn’t gate crash this date of hers. 

"Fine. But even if we're not going you should go.” Sebastian said, encouraging her to go after this guy, whoever he was. He had found happiness at this Olympics with Kimi, why shouldn’t Britta get her chance at finding a partner. Nico was smirking though as he spoke up. 

“Who knows, you might leave these Olympics with a boyfriend like Sebby!” He pointed to his teammate. “Or at least having possibly been laid." 

"Nico!" Britta gasped as she looked at the man. Nico was unapologetic for his words though and was grinning happily at her. Determined to carry on teasing her as he shrugged at her. 

“What? I’m just stating the obvious. Come on when was the last time you actually slept with someone?” He asked her, watching Britta squirm a little under the questioning she was under. 

“I’m not answering that question.” She mumbled, going very red at the line of questioning the boys were taking. She had to admit it had been a bit of time since she’d last found herself in bed with a man. With the Olympics coming up Britta had sort of pushed men and relationships onto the backburner and focused on training for the time being. She was pretty sure there were nuns in convents out there getting more action than she had been recently. Nico picked up on her blushing and uncomfortableness talking about the subject. Which of course just encouraged him to tease her more. 

“It’s been that long?” He smirked at her. Britta took a breath and was about to have an argument with Nico, though before she could Pascal spoke up instead. 

"Want to borrow some condoms just in case? They're practically handing them out for free anyway in the village.” He asked, though he was unable to resist teasing her like Nico as he added on a comment. “If it’s been that long since you last got some yours might be expired." 

"Pascal! I'm not sleeping with this person." She argued with him. Really hoping the boys would stop obsessing about her love life and stop teasing her. Though she knew better than that, knowing they were not going to drop this anytime soon. As if to prove her point Pascal rolled his eyes. 

"Not with that attitude you're not.” He agreed as he looks at Britta. “Why not just go with the flow Britta? See where this takes you.” 

“Probably back to this guys bed but you never know." Nico mumbled to Sebastian loud enough for Britta to hear. Seb couldn’t help but snort with laughter at Nico’s comment, even if Britta was less than impressed with his suggestion. 

"I hate you all." She glared at the three men in front of her. They were all still wearing matching grins as they watched her getting rather flustered. Still unable to resist teasing her. 

"We love you too Britta.” Seb rolled his eyes at her comment. “Just remember the pill is fine to make sure you don’t get knocked up, but there's still STD's you can get." 

"Thank you very much Dr Vettel.” Now it was Britta’s turn to return the eye roll to Seb as she looked between Pascal and Nico. “Any other meaningless advice I already know you want to give me boys?" She asked, hoping if they got all their teasing out of the way now, she wouldn’t have to hear it again before her date tomorrow night. 

"Don't bang him the night before you're due to compete. And remember sex in the snow leads to flu and colds. So try to keep it indoors if you can." Pascal nodded seriously to her. 

"Thanks for that one Pascal.” Britta huffed a little at his comment before looking at the last member of the boys. “Nico. You might as well add a suggestion as well." She sighed. 

"I only have the one.” He nodded as he looked her up and down before smirking more. “And it's if you're going to meet this guy please at least shower and sort your hair out before you do. Don't turn up looking like a car wreck after training. It's not very sexy at all." He shook his head. 

"I really do hate you all right now." She said bluntly.

* * *

Britta shivered a little as she waited outside the sliding centre for seven o-clock. She’d tried to put everything out of her head today about the date that evening, which hadn’t been difficult considering she had qualification for her event that afternoon. She had topped the qualifying session without too much trouble, unsurprisingly to many people it seemed. Despite coming in as favourite for the gold Britta knew it wasn’t a guarantee. She tried not to listen to people telling her they knew she was going to win, knowing it would all come down to her actions on the day. Once qualification was over she’d headed back in a rush to her room, having a quick shower and picking out an outfit to wear for her date that night. She’d just had enough time to do her make-up, brush her hair, put her thick jacket on, her team beanie, and gloves, before heading out to the sliding centre. Now she was waiting here to see who would turn up. Rather nervous suddenly about it. She checked her watch to see it had just passed seven. Looking around she realised quickly she was the only one standing around right now. She carried on milling about, waiting for her date to appear. It was another few minutes before there was a small cough behind her as someone tried to get her attention. 

“Umm... Britta? Britta Roeske?” He asked. Britta turned around and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the man in front of her. He was rather tall and skinny, clearly the right build for one of the sliding events, with dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He was dressed in an Australian team jacket and hat. Of all the people Britta had thought could turn up she hadn’t expected someone so cute and certainly her type. She forgot her words for a second as she took in the sight of the handsome stranger. Only nodding in response to his question. As she did the man smiled, making Britta’s heart skip again. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Mark. Mark Webber.” He introduced himself to her. Holding out his gloved hand for her to shake. Britta smiled as well, finally finding her voice to speak to the man. 

“Mark, wow. This is a nice surprise. Hi.” She replied. Shaking his hand and blushing a little. Suddenly she was really looking forward to this date of hers. Glad that Mark had reached out to her with his letter. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I... I got you something.” Mark said. Britta thought he sounded a little nervous which put her at ease a bit. Glad that he was as nervous as she had been about this. Mark put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a hockey puck before handing it over to her. She turned it over in her hand to see what it was, it wasn’t a hockey puck after all. 

“Pocket ski wax?” She asked. Looking up at him quizzically. 

“For your ski’s when you’re not competing and just having fun out on the slopes.” He replied. Wondering now if maybe he should have skipped out on getting her something. “I know it’s not a traditional thing to bring. I would have bought flowers, but I couldn’t find any because we’re in the alps and apparently nowhere in the area sells flowers.” He shook his head. He was about to carry on babbling but Britta spoke up. Giving him a huge smile as she looked at the wax again. 

“It’s very sweet of you Mark, thank you.” She replied. Touched by the little gift Mark had brought her. She stood up on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek of thanks. Mark clearly hadn’t expected it as he smiled when she did it. Blushing a little as she pulled away after. 

“Good. I’m glad you like it.” He nodded in agreement. Relaxing a little now that he knew she’d liked the unique gift he’d brought her. “So?” 

“So?” She repeated as well. Wondering what the two of them were going to do now. She was about to suggest something when the two of them heard a noise. 

“Oh this is just painful.” Nico groaned from where he was hiding and came out from behind the parked car. Spying on Britta’s date. He wasn’t the only one as Pascal and Sebastian also popped up. “Britta give him a proper kiss and just get to his bed already!” Nico yelled at her. Trying to give her what he felt was some helpful advice. Britta seemed to see it the other way though and glared at the three of them. She should have known they would gate-crash her date. 

“Nico! Pascal! Sebastian! Fuck off!” She yelled at them, unimpressed they had followed. Mark just chuckled a little at seeing the three boys there. Half surprised Daniel wasn’t hiding with them too to see how this date was going. 

“Hey we came to help. And to let you know we put some condoms in your coat pockets.” Pascal shouted out. Britta had clearly had enough of the three of them. While Pascal had been giving his explanation, Britta had crouched down and picked up some snow in her hands. Forming it into a snowball before launching it with surprising accuracy. It hit Pascal square in the chest and disintegrated, covering him in a fine mist of snow. Mark laughed at her reaction, impressed at how fiery she was. So far he’d only ever seen her listening to music or reading a book. Seeing this other side of her was fun. Pascal and the others looked worried as Britta crouched down again to get more snow before patting it down into a second snowball. 

“This time I aim for your balls!” She warned them as she finished making the snowball. The boys looked frightened. Knowing she wouldn’t be joking about something like this 

“Fine we’re going!” Seb called out as he, Pascal, and Nico took off back towards the German team HQ. Mark watched as Britta made sure the three of them had left before she let the snowball fall from her hand onto the ground. 

“Other members of Team Germany?” He asked her as he raised an eyebrow up at her. She nodded at him. 

“They are. I’m sorry for them. They’re idiots.” She apologised for their behaviour. Unable to believe her teammates had done this. She should have expected it if she was being honest with herself. Mark however didn’t seem to care that they’d invaded their date. 

“Don’t worry, my roomie Dan did the same thing to me. I’m shocked he’s not here hiding too.” He assured her, making her chuckle at his comment. Dan had been impossible too leading up to the date. He’d been suggesting terrible pick-up lines Mark could use during the date, different scenarios for the date and how it could end, as well as putting a few condoms in Mark’s coat pocket too. He’d tried to assure him he wouldn’t need anything like that, that this wasn’t going to be that sort of date. But Dan had insisted just in case. 

“Glad we both have idiots looking out for us.” She replied, feeling a little better about things now after Mark had assured her this stupidity wasn’t just limited to her teammates. 

“Exactly.” Mark nodded before chuckling a little at Britta’s teammate’s antics. “Condoms in your pockets?” 

“Don’t ask. In fact forget about it.” Britta groaned in response. Desperately trying to change the subject quickly. “So, you mentioned coffee in your letter to me. If my teammates haven’t frightened you off, is that still an option?” Really hoping it would be, otherwise her teammates would have hell to pay. Mark just smiled at her and nodded, moving his hand so they were holding hands. 

“Of course it is. Come on we’ll find a table for two in the athlete's dining hall.” He smiled. Glad that his love letter had worked, and that he’d got the date with the girl he wanted. Britta squeezed his hand as the two headed off towards the dining hall. Both looking very forward to their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments make my day, so please feel free to drop them on your way out. Thanks for everything and hopefully I'll see you soon with another WIP finished.


End file.
